


演技

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	演技

蔡徐坤拿到合同的时候冷笑一声“有必要这样吗？这些年我是给公司钱挣得少了吗？”  
“上一部电影你不惜签对赌合同也要去参演，现在审核过不了，局势这么不明朗，上面已经很不满意了。你又被拍到和MoMo的照片，外面绯闻闹得那么凶，舆论对你很不好。”  
“我说了真的是凑巧遇到，别人和我打招呼，我总要回应一下吧？这么多年了，公关部这点事情都处理不了吗？”

“你自己也知道出道这么多年了？娱乐圈有多少凑巧，她才分手几天？现在铺天盖地的新闻都说你挖的墙角，对方有备而来。”

蔡徐坤把合同摔在了桌上“那和王子异炒CP就能解决了？当年的事情你们忘了，就不怕在关键时刻还惹一身骚。”  
“他的电视剧正火着，现在何必来靠我们炒热度，对方团队是想把当年那个污点洗白，趁着风头刷一波人设。”  
“他们说你们就信？”  
“风险确实是有，所以你万事要小心，公关这边会尽力控场。现在这个状况，我们没什么更好的选择。”  
“我不干，你们爱谁干谁干，对赌协议的钱我不是赔不起”蔡徐坤起身想走人。

“那公司就只能追讨制片方的责任了，”对方的声音拔高了一度，“不但是你的片酬，还有未能播出对公司造成的损失。”  
“制片团队现在应付审核恐怕已经焦头烂额了吧，连国外参赛都难，我们一出手，这片恐怕就彻底黄了。”

“哼！”蔡徐坤冷笑一声，“这对公司有什么好处？”  
“现在这状况恐怕也没什么上映希望，倒不如花钱买点教训，让艺人学得听话一点。”

蔡徐坤转过身来，拿起桌上的合同“要签可以，我要再加一条。”  
“什么？”  
“要是《Wait》能够上映，达到了对赌协议上我赢的条件，以后我还是自己选片。”  
“你现在没有什么谈条件的资本。”  
“这件事，公司不亏。如果我输了，证明我眼光确实有问题，我听你们的；如果我赢了，说明我没问题，你们得听我的。”  
“公司现在替你担了多大的风险你不清楚吗？”  
“所以我才同意签这种狗屁综艺！不是吗？！”

 

蔡徐坤挤过人群往外走。  
周围全是粉丝的尖叫。  
“蔡徐坤，加油。”  
“坤坤，我们永远爱你。”

他对这些习以为常，但确实是很少在这种时刻，被记者拥成一团了。  
“蔡徐坤，你和名模MoMo是在交往吗？”  
“MoMo分手这件事和你有关吗？”  
“《Wait》审核受阻这件事你怎么看？”

快门的声音高频闪动着。  
哗——保姆车的门被拉上，世界一瞬安静了大半。  
车子启动，他拉下口罩，头往后一靠，长舒一口气。  
这么多年了，什么风浪没有见过。蔡徐坤的手指摩拭过破洞裤的边沿，不过是又一件等待解决的事情罢了。

 

《二人世界》第一季——把软萌流量小生和生活能力几乎为零的文艺片影帝丢在海岛上整整两个星期，对前辈敬畏的小生不得不承担起生存的重担，而德高望重的影帝却频频出糗的反差萌将节目一下推向全民热议，好好地炒了一波忘年CP。  
节目组稳中求变，第二季依旧准备迎合固有观众的口味，继续炒CP。蔡徐坤和王子异年纪倒是相差无几，两人出道的时候都才十七八岁，共同出演一部热门的青春电视剧进入了大众视野，不过后来因为相传闹出了矛盾，不欢而散，十年以来未曾再有合作。蔡徐坤一下蹿红，倒是王子异因为当年的事件一度沉寂，最后转向了时尚圈，最近才又回到影视行业。没想到新剧一出，温柔男二的人设深得人心，一时风头正劲。此时却又有人挖出了王子异当年在剧组霸凌蔡徐坤的旧闻，粉丝和黑子在网上喷成一团。

所以这《二人世界》的第二季，算是三方都怀揣着各自的利益，聚在一起拍摄一出“相逢一笑泯恩仇”的好戏。

 

“子异哥，其实这局你没必要下场，事情压根就没有那么严重”助理跟了王子异那么多年，这次实在是不理解他的决定。毕竟当年的事儿，蔡徐坤的团队这水泼得太脏了，谁知道这次还会闹出什么幺蛾子。

“我心里有数。”

王子异看着车窗外城市的灯光一路后退，眼里的光明明灭灭。

蔡徐坤，我回来了。

 

蔡徐坤在山路上都快颠吐了。这个礼拜为了电影的事不知道跑了多少酒局，喝得别人都以为他是幕后老板投的资。今天早上酒还没醒全，就被拉起来一路出发。是又坐飞机又坐了几个小时的车，往山沟沟里越钻越深。  
好不容易停了车，蔡徐坤被山上的冷风一吹，整个人难受得不行，想吐又吐不出来，脸色都白了几度。  
“坤哥，你还好吧？”助理有点担心。  
“没事。”

 

这是一个古老的村落，坐落在山坡上，几间石头房子起起落落。村长带着人出来迎，蔡徐坤强压着难受，友好地打了招呼。奈何村里的人说话口音太重，双方是鸡同鸭讲，连带比划才猜出个大概。  
“哦，就是要拜这个是吧？”蔡徐坤进了村口的一间古庙，高高的石像伫立着。听着村长的意思这是村里自古以来的守护神，进村必拜。

蔡徐坤双手合十，低头一拜，心中念着，山神啊山神啊，拜托让王子异别作妖吧。他鞠完躬直起身子，还是忍不住笑出了声。这石像古朴，但是上面却披了一件花里胡哨的斗篷，布料劣质、颜色俗气，看样子没什么历史感，应该是村民新做的，说是供奉倒把山神石像衬得格外滑稽。  
“唉，就是这衣服，有点辣眼睛，不如没有呢？”  
村长大抵是察觉出了蔡徐坤在说什么，连连摇手，什么托梦，什么神灵，什么不敬的。蔡徐坤也懒得再纠缠，和村长问起了住宿的问题。  
村长叹了口气，看了眼身边的摄像机，带着蔡徐坤向早已安排好的屋子去了。

这屋子在村子的地势最高处，离村民的房子微微分开一些距离。山上石头土路不好走，更何况蔡徐坤还拖着个大箱子。刚才的难受又涌了上来，现在就倒下的话，太丢人了，他只好放下箱子，喘了口气，然后又强撑着提起来跟着村长。  
等把行李箱推进房子，蔡徐坤后背已经全是冷汗，几乎是两眼一黑就一头栽倒在床上动都不愿再动一下。

 

他就这么躺了几个小时，中间朦朦胧胧醒醒睡睡了两三次，终于被门口的动静吵醒了。  
王子异，到了。

 

“好的，村长，明天见。”王子异和送他到屋的村长告了个别，提着行李箱就进屋了。这是一间土屋，和高级酒店是没法比的，但也不算太破落，状况比王子异预想地要好得多。

王子异进屋，看见床上的人坐了起来。  
两人太久没有联系了，一时间没有对话，有一点尴尬。  
“到了啊？”蔡徐坤先开了口。

王子异笑着点了点头“你不舒服吗？我看你脸色不太好。”  
这就开始演上了，蔡徐坤苦笑了一下。王子异确实是温柔陷阱，温柔到让人沉沦，但这些温柔下面也隐藏着不可告人的深渊，蔡徐坤年纪尚小的时候就在里面摔了一跤，差点粉身碎骨，一直到现在，身上仍有痛的余韵。  
但此刻并不是什么回忆往昔、追讨旧账的好时刻，他按了按肚子，点了点头“嗯，没休息好，胃不太舒服。”

王子异走近，在他身边蹲了下来，仰起头对上他的眼睛。这个关心的姿势并不暧昧，但对于两人现在的关系而言，还是太过亲密了。蔡徐坤本能地想要后缩，又觉得不妥，忍住了。  
“中午吃的飞机餐吧，晚上是不是一直没有吃饭？”  
蔡徐坤点了点头。

“你还是和以前一样啊，一点都不懂得照顾自己”王子异宠溺地笑了，像是嘲弄一个纵容了多年的挚友。  
蔡徐坤的心都和胃一起一阵一阵抽了起来。

王子异回身打开了行李箱，从里面拿出了一瓶矿泉水和自热速食粥。  
“今天太晚了，也不知道这里要怎么弄饭，我带了包速食粥，你先将就吃这个吧。”

“不好意思啊，第一天就这么麻烦你”蔡徐坤因为身体不舒服，连笑容都有点勉强。  
“诶呀，大家认识这么多年了，何必这么客气呢。”

 

暖暖的粥一落胃，就像被镇定的伤口，一切都有了痊愈的希望。蔡徐坤的眉头舒展开来。

“那今天早点休息吧”王子异看向蔡徐坤，示意自己要遮上房间里的固定镜头了。蔡徐坤点了点头。

 

这一夜蔡徐坤睡得并不好，他想起很多年前的那一场庆功宴，自己喝得有点醉，赖在王子异的身上，脚步沉地抬也抬不起来，然后一直下沉，下沉，越沉越深……泥泞就要没过他的鼻尖，将他完全吞噬……  
蔡徐坤猛地一挣。  
醒了。

王子异已经起了，没有开灯，在黑暗的角落里从行李箱里理东西。  
“醒了，那我开灯咯。”

尽管镜头还盖在那里，但不会妨碍收音。蔡徐坤都能想象这一段黑暗画面的对话被剪辑播出的样子——温柔贴心的最佳室友。蔡徐坤突然就笑了，觉得自己的担心都是多余的。不过就是一场戏罢了，这么多年了，还有什么不习惯的吗？

灯光亮起的一瞬，蔡徐坤本能地眯了下眼睛来适应，然后被眼前的景象一惊，连瞳孔都又要跟着放大起来。  
“王子异你干嘛？！”他用手遮住眼睛，意识到还会有收音，把后半句“你怎么没穿衣服”咽了回去。

王子异被他的惊呼一震，整个人楞在原地，不知道发生了什么？  
“怎么了？”

蔡徐坤手指之间露出一条缝，看了一眼又猛地合上了了。我天，身材好也不是这么露的吧，更何况墙上还有镜头呢，这要是盖着的布掉下来，这种限制级画面流出去还了得。蔡徐坤一边震惊，一边又在盘算着王子异在出什么幺蛾子。全裸诶，什么事情非得全裸，这是炒CP还是献身啊。  
王子异看他反常，终于是忍不住走近压低了声音询问：“蔡徐坤，你想干嘛？你再这样我只能去把镜头打开了，免得以后又说我干了什么？”

蔡徐坤觉得莫名其妙透了，他索性把手放了下来。王子异就站在他的床边，巨大的性器在耻毛里垂着，人鱼线和腹肌的弧度都堪称完美。蔡徐坤不禁咽了咽口水，抬起头，同样压低了声音“王子异，是我问你，你想干嘛才对？为什么不穿衣服？”

王子异低头看了看自己身上的黑色T恤和牛仔长裤，想谨慎地退开一段安全距离，但又觉得事情不对，到底是压低了声音再次开口“你说什么呢？我身上穿得整整齐齐的。”  
蔡徐坤简直要疯了，他准备起来，先去行李箱里拿件衣服让他套上再慢慢理论，结果被子掀开的一瞬间整个人一愣，猛地把被子又盖上了。

“王子异，你干嘛，为什么脱光我的衣服？卧槽，我的裤子呢？你到底想干嘛！”一段威慑的话用气声说出来没有任何的气势，“你又想拍些什么视频搞我吗？”

王子异看着蔡徐坤掀开被子又合上，明明穿着白色体恤和黑色运动短裤，却问了这么奇怪的问题，眼睛都眯了起来。  
“蔡徐坤，你又在闹什么？”

“我闹？”蔡徐坤往身上一拍，还想质问，手却卡在半空。  
因为他摸到自己的T恤，身子一动，甚至运动短裤卡在腰上的质感都在，只是视觉画面太过冲击，他一下子忽视了身上的感觉。  
卧槽，我这是……有透视眼了？  
蔡徐坤脑子里闪过一个不可思议的想法。

“王子异，救命。”

这句话，十年前，王子异也曾听过。那日蔡徐坤抱着他，痴痴地笑着“子异啊，我好像，离不开你了”少年的脸上甚至带着委屈，“我们能不能，一直在一起啊。”  
“子异，好喜欢你，救救我好不好？”

那一年，他胸口盛满了三月的暖风，明明想要欢欣鼓舞地宣告给世界听，却只能偷偷地把最珍贵的东西捧在手心。有什么关系呢，我们知道便好了。但他未曾想过，那个他交付最柔软最脆弱胸口的人，会转身对自己捅上一刀。从此，他跌进了无边的谩骂和猜忌里，他的未来理想抱负甚至爱情，一起刚刚抽芽，就尽数都被踩进泥里。  
蔡徐坤他怎么还敢，对他说这一句？

“我看不到身上穿的衣服。”

“什么？”这话太不找边际，让王子异都断了回忆的情绪。  
“诶，怎么说呢？”蔡徐坤目光扫了一下“你左腿内侧有个疤，大概这么长。”  
蔡徐坤伸出手指比划了一下。

王子异右眼抽了抽，明星身上留疤，并不什么太好的事情，这位置还颇为私密。王子异确信除了当年处理伤口的医生和自己，没人知道这里有个疤，蔡徐坤不可能拿这事儿诈他。  
“没有，哪来的疤？”王子异却还是不松口。

“诶？”蔡徐坤疑惑，便把头凑近了一些想看个究竟。他过于专注这件事，没想过这动作暧昧地过分。  
王子异猛地退了一步。  
“你想干嘛？”

蔡徐坤终于意识到了他的戒备。  
“王子异，我知道这件事听起来有点不可思议，你恐怕也不愿意信我，说实话，我自己现在都不信”蔡徐坤犹豫了一下，“这样，你能不能帮我把助理叫进来。”

 

王子异坐到了自己床上“你要叫，就发消息给他，怎么？手机也看不见？”  
蔡徐坤扫了他一眼，迅速扭开脸，拿起手机发了个微信。自己大概真的蠢到家了。

不一会儿就有人敲门了。  
“坤哥，你找我？”

助理看见开门的是王子异，表情一顿，礼貌地问了个好然后进屋了。他还没来得及问蔡徐坤怎么了，就收了自家艺人一个中气十足的“出去！”，仿佛没说滚已经十分客气。  
这还在节目录制期间呢，门口开始准备起一天拍摄的工作人员都好奇地往里面张望。助理生怕事情越弄越糟，赶紧又退到门外，疑惑地看向王子异。  
王子异耸了耸肩表示不关他的事“可能有点起床气吧。”

“对不起，子异老师。坤哥那电影的事情你也知道，他最近可能心情不好，您多担待”助理也不管三七二十一，先在有利的道德高地上插一面旗。  
“嗯，我能理解，谁没有心情不好的时候啊，我会尽力照顾好他的。我主要怕他老是生气，对身体也不好。”  
您的对手王子异拔掉了您的旗帜，并插上了一面更大更红的。  
助理嘴角抽了抽，欠了欠身子，出去了。王子异不敢再锁门，只是虚虚地把门掩上了。

他走回蔡徐坤身边，那人正坐在床上，盯着天花板发呆。  
“怎么了？”

蔡徐坤看向他，表情楞楞的“王子异，你有眼药水吗？”

 

蔡徐坤闭着眼睛，任由多余的液体沾湿睫毛，然后从眼角落下来。  
“王子异，我得退出了，我真的看不见身上的衣服，我自己的，你们的，我都看不见，这画面太辣眼睛了。”  
“我的身材辣眼睛？”

蔡徐坤突然就笑了出来“你这重点抓得可真准啊？”  
晶莹的液体滑过他微翘的嘴角，仿佛泪中带笑，绝美的侧脸让人眼神都开始失焦。王子异感叹，这些年，镜头偏爱他，不是没有道理的。  
“你现在退出，外面舆论会怎样？只会坐实我们不和，对谁都没有好处。”  
“那你想让我怎么办，每天欣赏几十个人的晃来晃去的裸体派对吗？”蔡徐坤脑子里出现了画面，恶寒地抖了抖。  
他望向王子异，对面的人终于意识到了不对，默默地拉起被子一角，遮住了下身的关键位置。  
“咳……话说，这样还能看见吗？”  
蔡徐坤摇了摇头“这样就遮起来了。”

“你等一下”王子异想站起来，又想用被子遮着羞，一下子坐也不是站也不是。  
“你能不能先把头转过去？”

蔡徐坤意识到王子异的尴尬，脸上一热，翻了个白眼扭过脸“说得我多想看似的。唉，你说我这是什么毛病，当务之急是不是应该请个道士和尚什么的来给我驱个邪。”  
他还在念念叨叨，突然脸上一双温热的手划过。  
“急救包里有这个，先给你缠上。”  
是医用纱布，王子异为蔡徐坤缠了两圈，眼前的景象一下子朦胧难辨起来，什么东西都只剩下一个大致的轮廓。

“有好一点吗？”王子异拧过蔡徐坤的脸，让他看看。  
蔡徐坤并不习惯身体接触，他对这个世界有着巨大的戒心，王子异触过的地方仿佛过敏了一般开始发烫。  
“嗯，基本看不清了。”  
“好，那就说你早上起来眼睛不舒服，畏光吧，等下让节目组联系医生。先这么拍着吧。”  
“好，先这样吧”蔡徐坤难得没有顶嘴。

 

虚掩的房门被打开，一切准备就绪的拍摄团队被眼前的场景弄得措手不及——台本里是这么写的吗？这两位在演什么狗血偶像剧？

“当心，这里有个门槛”王子异扶着蔡旭的手肘，小心提醒。  
“我记得！”蔡徐坤似乎对于自己被打上“行动能力低下”的标签十分不满，他低头用脚试探了一下，跨出门去。其实压根没有那么看不清，只是突然视线有些受阻，需要时间去适应。

助理第一时间走了过来。  
“坤哥，你眼睛怎么了？发生什么了？”他后半句意有所指，眼神闪烁，往王子异身上扫了又扫。  
“不知道，早上起来不舒服，看见很亮的光就流眼泪。可能这两天太累了吧，你们先联系医生。”  
节目组的人显然也是急了，万事都准备好了，现在出这种问题，岂不是要开天窗。  
“蔡徐坤老师，现在这个状况……”  
“能拍，我能坚持，不是什么大问题。看上去挺严重的，围这个其实是为了舒服点而已。就是肯定没办法按照原来的台本了。你们怎么想？”  
蔡徐坤看着一个个顶着黑色头发的肉团子在自己面前晃来晃去，颇为满意王子异给他弄的这个“模糊”滤镜。

这是不小的节目事故，节目组在几个紧急应对机制里摇摆不定，花了不少功夫还在讨论。  
蔡徐坤都觉得有些无聊了，他转过头看王子异“你在干嘛？”  
边上的人晃了晃手机“上网。”  
“哦。”  
“查怎么照顾盲人。”  
“王子异。”  
“嗯？”  
“我看你这些年，脾气见长啊。”  
“是吗？”  
如果蔡徐坤凑得再近一点，就能看见王子异那标志的迷茫小表情——他在说什么呀？我不是很懂。

 

三方最后达成一致，拍摄继续进行，节目组紧急修改之后的台本来适应现状，根据蔡徐坤眼睛的诊断再做调整。

 

“所以这里明明已经通上电了，有电灯，有电热水器，是出于什么原因我们不能买个电磁炉插上非得自己在院子里搭个灶台？”蔡徐坤坐在低矮的小木板凳上，眼睛上包着一圈纱布，对着镜头和节目组发出了灵魂一问。  
现场都是零星憋笑的声音，收音大哥高举的话筒甚至跟着上下颤抖了一下。

“让你体验生活吧。”  
王子异负责运材料进来，蔡徐坤只好坐在那里垒石头。  
“生活？你问问这些人”他手上拿着快尖锐的山石，指着拍摄组，“他们哪个人生活里搭过灶台。”  
收音大哥的话筒抖得更厉害了。

王子异无奈地蹲了下来“不生气了好不好，我们早点搭好就能早点吃上早饭。”  
蔡徐坤用力地把石头码上去，不知道是基座不稳还是这一下过于生猛了，搭了半天的灶台，塌了。  
蔡徐坤：……  
王子异：“还是我来吧。”  
“别！”蔡徐坤制止他，“在哪儿跌倒就在哪儿爬起来。”

王子异再进来的时候蔡徐坤的三角形石头灶台已经有小腿高了，这次大概是没有再一边唠叨一边干活，效率极高。  
“村民说把这种湿的黄泥糊在石头上，灶台就搭好了，不容易塌，煮东西也快。”  
“你糊。”  
“我……我有点洁癖。”  
“我过敏。”  
两个人都知道对方并没有在撒谎，一下子局面就僵在那里了，后期大概会在这里配乌鸦飞过的音效。  
到底是洁癖听起来比过敏稍微好克服一些，最后糊泥这件事还是交给了王子异，他不知道从哪里弄来了一个铁勺，用勺子挖着桶里的湿泥往灶台上抹。

“诶，子异，你这看起来像做蛋糕诶。巧克力酱花生酱的。”  
王子异笑了，把勺子凑到他面前“是不是饿了，要不要尝一尝？”  
蔡徐坤往后一躲，差点从小板凳上翻下去。

 

等灶台搭好两人才发现没有干透的黄泥灶台还不能烧火，只能想着先去村民那里“化缘”先解决当务之急。两位身价不菲的大明星，就这么饿着肚子深一脚浅一脚地出发去“讨饭”了。  
其实王子异一开始说他自己一个人去就好了，毕竟蔡徐坤的眼睛并不方便，但蔡徐坤坚持要和他一起去。一来他不想让自己看起来太过骄纵，二来是一想到王子异要到吃的，自己还要巴巴地等着他拿上来才能吃到，实在是饿得有点受不了了。  
他不喜欢等待，更偏好掌握主动权。

“你看看，我一个伤残人士，村民是不是更愿意献出爱心？”理由充分得王子异难以反驳。  
这村子里的劳壮力都出外打工了，留下的都是不愿意离开家乡的老人，看得出来生活并不拮据，大抵原来也是好山好水至少不太愁温饱的村落。  
“大娘，请问您家里有什么吃的吗？”  
“哈？”看来老奶奶有一点点耳背。  
“吃的”王子异往嘴里比划着，“饿了。”

“嗷，有有有”老奶奶脚步颤颤地进了屋，再出来的时候后上的碗里装着几个鸡蛋和玉米。老奶奶把碗交到王子异手上，示意他等等，又往院子里去了。  
王子异怕蔡徐坤饿得不行，让蔡徐坤拿着碗，先叩开一个鸡蛋给他剥了起来。

唇边是鸡蛋白凉凉的触感，蔡徐坤张嘴咬了一大口。  
“王子异”嘴里咀嚼，说话含含糊糊，“你蛋壳没剥干净。”  
“我剥干净了，是你咬太多了，咬到了还没剥完的地方。”  
蔡徐坤：……

老奶奶又回来了，王子异这半个还在壳里的鸡蛋剥也不是放回碗里又怕弄脏，所幸一掰开，自己沿着蛋壳咬了一口，吃干净了里面剩下的另一半鸡蛋，把壳放回碗里。老奶奶怀里抱着只母鸡，又颤颤巍巍走了过来，这步伐之虚浮都不知道是怎么抓住这只鸡的。

王子异接过鸡牢牢抱在怀里，整个人都开始不好了，鸡爪子上带着泥，蹭在了他的T恤上。老奶奶走到了蔡徐坤面前，表情可惜地说了一堆，蔡徐坤只能大概听懂“女娃娃”“眼睛”什么的。  
“她在说什么？”  
王子异配合着表情动作做了翻译“多漂亮的女孩子，怎么眼睛就不好了呢？”  
“什么女孩？！”  
“多漂亮的女孩。”  
“王子异我是问这个吗？！”蔡徐坤的表情拧成一块，感觉给自己挖了个坑。  
“不是吗？”  
“我是男的！”  
“诶，人家老人家眼神不太好嘛，而且也是夸你长得漂亮。”  
蔡徐坤在镜头前不好发作，和老人家计较也确实没什么意思，只得向着说自己是漂亮女孩的老人家鞠了个躬说谢谢，谁让自己吃人家嘴短。

蔡徐坤端着碗，王子异揣着鸡，互相扶持着又开始顺着山路往回走。  
“王子异”  
“嗯？”  
“你是怎么想的跑来参加这节目？是电视剧不好拍还是走秀不好玩？”  
“哈？那你呢？”王子异没先到他会在镜头前问这样的问题。  
“我啊，你不知道吗？电影卡在审核，整个宣传期空出来了呗。”

“他们告诉我，你在，我就来了”王子异捧着个鸡，一字一句却说得认真。  
这个镜头在未来的日子里被俩人无数的CP粉截图传唱，成为了一个被称作“捧鸡表白”的名场面。

蔡徐坤脚下一个踉跄要摔，第一反应是先护着手里的碗，毕竟装着唯一的口粮。王子异眼疾手快拉了他一把，手上的鸡倒还是捧着牢牢的。  
好一个“有我在，绝不会让你鸡飞蛋打”的绝美乡村爱情故事，蔡徐坤直了直身子，差点笑出声来。  
“子异啊，我眼睛不方便，真是麻烦你了”不就是温柔剧本嘛，谁没有啊。  
“没关系，我愿意。”

行，刚还是你刚，蔡徐坤是真接不下去了。

两人回了“家”，王子异就把鸡放进了院子里，转身回屋换了件衣服。等再出来的时候蔡徐坤已经啃掉了一个玉米。  
“我们现在有‘露天大厨房’了，但是以后这吃饭要怎么解决，现在下田种稻子吗？”  
“后面这片山坡上的东西，都是我们的”王子异又叩开了一个鸡蛋。  
“那肉呢？肉？！”蔡徐坤还不死心。

“咯咯哒——咕咕哒——”

刚到家的新房客是个看热闹不嫌事大的，路过身边的鸡吸引了两人的目光。  
“不行，不能吃女孩。”  
“哈？”  
“这鸡的名字叫女孩”王子异好像在介绍自己饲养多年的宠物，“留个纪念。”  
“王子异，我看你和我的眼睛差不多。”  
“嗯？”  
“病的不轻。”

两人一来一去的斗嘴（其实说白了是蔡徐坤单方面“辱骂”王子异），吃完了碗里的东西。蔡徐坤眼睛不好所以没有发现，王子异几乎是把所有吃的，都让给了他。他助理倒是在工作人员里急得跳脚，诶呦我的坤哥啊，你把人衬托得就差跪下给你求婚了，你给点力展示下人格魅力行不行啊。

蔡徐坤还没拿到展示的机会，就先迎来了大老远从县城里接来的医生。

医生带着浓重的口音，大概面对那么多机器有点紧张，说话有点颠来倒去的。  
“诶呀，这个嘛，我这边这个这样检查是看不出什么问题的。可能是这个呢，用眼有点过度。这个要多注意休息，正常是一两天就会好了。但是如果这个还是这么严重的话，我还是主张这个到医院去做一个检查，有可能会有什么其他问题也说不准。” 

 

蔡徐坤的助理千恩万谢送别了医生，再回到屋里是脚下一软。王子异正半跪在蔡徐坤的面前，握着他的手，说着安慰的话“不要怕，医生都说没事了，真的不行我们就去医院。”  
好嘛，说求婚还真演上了。

蔡徐坤也是个不甘示弱的，眼泪已经浸湿了纱布。  
“子异，你说我会不会，以后都不能演戏了。”  
整个房间很安静，摄像师们大气都不敢喘一个，生怕打扰到两人的情绪。  
“不会的，现在医学这么发达，是你最近压力太大了，多休息就好了。”

王子异看向众人，语气诚恳“大家可以先出去吗？让他好好休息一下，拜托了。”  
工作人员都退了出去，王子异盖上了房间里的镜头。

蔡徐坤立刻就拉下了眼睛上的纱布。  
王子异尴尬地咳嗽了一下，想着蔡徐坤此刻能看见自由的裸体，不免有些尴尬。  
“要不我也出去吧。”  
“别折腾了，这个湿了，你给我换一个吧。”

王子异又拿出了纱布给他绑上，两人都没有提，绑个纱布而已，蔡徐坤又不是没有手，为什么非得王子异来呢？  
年少时代的习惯，恐怕比人们意识到的，要更加强大。

“我是认真的，子异，我这样，以后可能真的没办法演戏了。你说我这是什么鬼毛病。”  
“也许哪天就好了，说不定出了村子就好了，就算好不了，看着看着也就习惯了。”  
“噗”蔡徐坤笑了出来，“不行，这我可习惯不了。见着个人就先把他看了个光，太可怕了。”  
“船到桥头自然直”王子异贴好胶布，固定了纱布，后退了一步。

蔡徐坤猛然意识到自己竟然在对王子异谈心，苦笑了一下“嗯，先把节目录完吧。”

节目组是不会因为蔡徐坤的眼睛就轻易放过两人的，什么摘山果子，下鱼塘摸鱼，劈柴生火，两人这两天是干了个遍。蔡徐坤总是帮忙的那一个，都觉得手上起了茧子，更何况王子异了。

“这日子什么时候是个头啊”蔡徐坤坐在院子里剥豆角，仰天长啸。  
“总共两周，公司给你的合同没看吗？”  
“我就是感慨一下，我说王子异，你凡事都那么较真吗？”  
“嗯。”  
蔡徐坤用力地择着豆角出气，是是是，我也不是第一天认识你。  
“诶，你蹲那里干嘛呢？”  
“女孩一直不下蛋，可能是因为没有窝，我给她搭一个。”  
蔡徐坤是神烦这只鸡的名字“叫女孩，能下蛋吗？这名字不合适，你应该叫它‘母猪’，这样生得多。”  
“坤坤，叫一只鸡母猪，你是认真的吗？”王子异笑着站了起来。  
“你还叫他女孩呢，我看你也挺认真的。”

两人这几天泥里来土里去的，对话也是越来越不着边际。

“轰隆——”一声雷响。  
“诶，感觉要下雨了吗？”

王子异抬起头来看看天“嗯，看样子是，我得把鱼塘里我们的竹篓子去拉高点，不然等下水涨上来了，抓到的鱼都跑了。”  
“那你快点，路上当心。”  
蔡徐坤心里觉得好笑，他们仿佛真的变成了山上的村民，晴耕雨读，看天吃饭，心思最愁不过一日三餐，这小小的一方天地之外，仿佛什么都没有，什么都不重要。

 

雨来得急，蔡徐坤坐在屋里，听着外面的声势越来越剧烈，王子异却迟迟没有回来。他到底是坐不住了，于情于理自己都该表示一下担心了。  
蔡徐坤打开门，却没有见到一个工作人员。  
不正常，太不正常了，哪怕摄制组去躲雨了，门前也不至于一个工作人员都没有。  
“有人吗？”  
“王子异去了很久都没回来，他是不是在哪家那里躲雨了？”

手机在第二天两人试图查询菜谱的时候被收了，现在自己也联系不了助理。  
“人呢？”  
蔡徐坤意识到应该是节目组在整蛊他，但是，他心里又蒸腾起一些恐惧。这个村子太不正常了，他先是看不见大家身上穿的衣服，谁知道现在是不是灵异事件？大家也许都消失了，或者他已经到了一个异度空间，这么一想，蔡徐坤起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

那王子异呢？他还在吗？这么大的雨，按他的个性不可能不回来让自已担心。所以只有两个可能，一是王子异和工作人员留在同一个空间，二是王子异也来了这个空间，但是出事了。  
下雨，鱼塘。  
蔡徐坤突然有点急了。  
他从来就不爱等，看了看眼前也没人，索性拉掉了蒙着的纱布，冒着雨一路下山起来。

雨点又密又急，打得人几乎睁不开眼睛，还好蔡徐坤这两天习惯了受阻的视线，还轻松一些。但是脚下的泥路因为雨水糊上了一层泥浆，他一路打滑一路平衡，最终还是摔了个屁股墩。  
蔡徐坤看着身上连泥带水，揉了揉火辣辣的屁股，心想王子异你个大猪蹄子，最好没有事，否则老子打死你。

鱼塘附近果然没有人，蔡徐坤大叫了三声王子异的名字，也没有人应，觉得自己跳下去捞人也不太合适，估计王子异应该和工作人员在一起。他望了望附近，不远处就是村口的山神庙，还是先去避避雨。

安静得只剩雨声的世界在他冲进山神庙的一刻好像个被戳破了的泡泡，突然热闹起来，人们嘈杂着喧闹。  
在山神庙里避雨的王子异和工作人员看见门口冲进来一个湿漉漉的泥人，好半天才反应过来这是蔡徐坤。

“怎么回事，你们不是说山上那个房子不太安全，让他转移了吗？”蔡徐坤的助理都还在震惊，王子异却率先发了难，“节目组到底有没有考虑过他的人身安全，怎么连个跟着的人都没有？真出了事情负得起责任吗？”

蔡徐坤被眼前的景象震惊了，世界好像一瞬间从一片灰白到又充满了色彩，他跑了一路，脚下有点软，此刻心里却盛满了高兴。啊，都在啊，真好。

这一卸力不要紧，在王子异看来却是他就快晕倒了，两步上前把人搂进怀里打横抱起。  
“伞，伞呢，去你们宿舍那里，他得马上换衣服。”  
蔡徐坤想说没什么事儿，但冰冷的衣服贴在身上，让他牙齿都开始打颤，他似乎都没办法想象自己这一路是怎么下山来的。  
助理帮两人撑着伞，摄像扛着防水的机器也跟着冲进雨里。  
“去我那间，有张床一直空着，没有人睡过”助理在雨声里提高了音量。他们都住在村头的祠堂里，房间多，环境也好。  
“好，等雨停了你去给他拿两套衣服。记得联系医生上山。”  
“这天气恐怕很难送医生上来。”  
“那就尽快，我怕他发烧，摄制组应该有医疗箱。”  
“好，我等下就去问。”

两人还在说着就到了房间，王子异转身就把所有人挡在门外。  
“别拍了，换衣服”关门上锁。

小助理呆呆地被锁在自己房间门口，半晌才回过神来：诶，不是，我才是助理吧，你谁啊就给我坤哥换衣服？

 

蔡徐坤上衣被扒掉的时候还来不及反应，皮带扣被解开的那一刻差点跳起来。  
“王子异！你干嘛！没有镜头你就乱来了？”  
“全是泥水，脱掉，要着凉的。”  
蔡徐坤的牙齿还在打架“不行，你……你……先出去。”  
王子异没有理他，直接连着裤子把内裤一起扒了下来。  
“你现在看我也是裸的，我看你一下，不吃亏。”  
王子异掀开被子，把人拱进里面，自己也脱掉衣服钻了进去。  
蔡徐坤全身上下都是冰的，他本来就瘦，被王子异圈进怀里的那一刻小巧地让人心上一颤。  
“到底有没有在好好吃饭，怎么瘦成这样了？”

王子异喷出的热气洒在蔡徐坤的后颈上，他前胸还是淋了雨的寒气，后背却是王子异的胸膛，滚烫地仿佛一块烙铁。他开始分不清这颤抖是来自冷，还是激动兴奋恐慌这些交杂在一起的情绪。  
“王子异，你别这样。”  
“怎样呢？”王子异把腿也挤了进来。  
蔡徐坤抖得更厉害了。

“烫。”  
身上烫，心里也烫，抵在身后坚挺的性器更烫。

“没事儿，冻过就是这样，等下缓过来就好了。”  
蔡徐坤还在抖，却不再说话了。

 

体温的流动随着窗外的雨声，渐渐停歇下来。不知道什么时候开始，蔡徐坤的牙齿不再打架了，他觉得自己又变成了一个完整的均匀的整体。不，他似乎是和王子异融在了一起，化成了一整块温暖的玉，就这样沉寂地躺在地底的土里。

他动了动手指，确保这些器官还属于自己。王子异见他醒了，抬手就摸上了额头。  
“没发烧就好”未开嗓的声音格外地低沉沙哑。

 

蔡徐坤犹豫着想说什么，听见了外面的敲门声。  
“坤哥，你们怎么样了，我帮你拿了换洗的衣服。”  
“来了”王子异从床上起来，开始往身上套衣服。  
蔡徐坤拉高了被子，把自己彻底埋进了温暖的窝里。

 

“坤哥他怎么样了？”  
“没事，他估计得洗个澡，我把衣服给他，你联系节目组，开个会。”  
“哦，好的。”  
自己的房门又在眼前关上了——等等，我是坤哥的助理啊，为什么要听你的啊？

 

“解释一下吧，是不是根本就没有什么转移，完全就是策划”王子异单刀直入。

“我们一开始的安排呢？确实是有想拍摄徐坤老师的反应的，所以这才和子异老师说要转移，怕您要回去。但是艺人的安全我们肯定是放在第一位的，工作人员都是在的，绝对不可能放着徐坤老师一个人这样下山来的。真的，当时工作人员会在门口劝阻他回房间，然后主要拍摄的就是他在房间内的反应。所以我们也真的很奇怪徐坤老师怎么就到山下了，山上的工作人员发现你不见了，都找疯了。去看了房间的画面，您确实是出门了，可是工作人员压根就没看见你。而且门口安排了不止一个工作人员。”

蔡徐坤洗完澡出来的时候已经戴上了一副墨镜，但似乎还是眼睛很不舒服地低着头。他朝着王子异的方向看了看，说：“因为我看不清，猫着腰出来的，可能他们就没注意到我。”

“可是……”导演还想说，被蔡徐坤打断了。  
“没出什么事，也没什么好追究的，我现在头很疼，可以回去休息了吗？有什么事我们明天说行不行？”

大家今天都是亲眼见证了蔡徐坤的狼狈，没人敢多说什么，这件事就只能先搁下了。

 

“到底怎么了？”王子异知道开会的时候蔡徐坤暗示他别再追究，只好回了房间捂好镜头再问。  
“这村子不正常。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“我出门的时候村子里一个人都没有，别说工作人员，我下山一路上连声鸟叫都没听见。我怀疑我和你们根本就不在一个村子里。当时走得太急了，都没考虑这些事情，一直到进了山神庙，我们才又回到了一起。”  
王子异低头沉思了一下。  
“不拍了，这地方不能再待了，我和节目组说，要么换地方，要么就取消拍摄。”

“你疯了，你怎么说，说我撞鬼了吗？”  
“就说你眼睛越来越严重”王子异又改了口，“算了，我就说我不想拍了，这山沟沟里太糟心了，我要退出。”

“王子异，你真的以为自己红到可以任性妄为了吗？”蔡徐坤站了起来，“最近这段时间一路改策划，整个节目组的情绪都很糟了，你现在说要退出，他们一定会想办法黑死你的。”  
“总有办法的，我现在出门沿着山路滚一圈，就说骨裂了，走不了路了。”

“但是我这眼睛还是好不了。”  
“总比哪天莫名其妙消失掉的好吧！”王子异声音里带着怒意，都没有压住，可能已经被录像机收进去了。

“你等等，我再想想。”

王子异从行李箱里拿出一根发带，把自己的手和蔡徐坤绑在了一起。  
“你干嘛？”  
“确保你不会丢了，到时候说是我把你弄没的，我可赔不出来一个蔡徐坤。”

“怎么可能啊。”  
“当年他们还说我在剧组霸凌你呢，你觉得可能吗？”  
蔡徐坤手上一抖，低头不说话。  
看来王子异确实是有备而来，这几天发生的事情太多，差点着了他的道了。

“都过去那么久了，以前的事情，何必再提呢？”蔡徐坤也不再压低声音，确保自己的话也能被收音。  
“我们应该想着怎么解决眼下的事情，不是吗？”他笑了一下，弧度标准地刚好，教科书般地真诚。

 

王子异看得出来，蔡徐坤又缩回去了。他总是表现得很勇敢，总是一往无前，但王子异知道，蔡徐坤胆小透了，他永远小心翼翼，永远在磨练自己的演技。  
他抬手关了灯，赌气地拉着蔡徐坤钻进被窝里，你不是想演冰释前嫌的亲密挚友吗？我就奉陪到底。  
“今天太晚了，睡了，明天再说。”

蔡徐坤回身推了他一把，小声抱怨“干嘛和我挤，你回自己那儿。”  
王子异握住了和他绑在一起的那只手“别动，明天一早醒来你要是在自己床上消失了怎么办？我可说不清楚。”  
“嗨，我要消失，这样你就能抓得住我了？”  
“试试。”  
“王子异，要是我消失了，你就去山神庙等我”蔡徐坤缓解着自己的情绪开起了玩笑，脑子却突然闪过一个想法。

“山神庙……子异，你进村的时候拜了吗？”  
“拜了，村长说一定要拜，很灵的。”  
“我当时，好像嘲了他那件衣服，不好看……”  
王子异猛地坐了起来。  
“真的吗？”  
“我……”蔡徐坤的声音都开始发颤，“我不确定，我再回忆回忆。”

“回忆什么啊，机器不都拍下来了吗？走，找摄制组去。”  
“现在？”蔡徐坤有点犹豫，这个点找摄制组回看画面实在有点诡异。  
“对，就现在。”

蔡徐坤是被王子异拉去的，时间节点很明确，这一段画面并不难找。  
——“唉，就是这衣服，有点辣眼睛，不如没有呢？”  
这段带着点嘲弄语气的话传了出来，蔡徐坤觉得身上发冷。我去，这山神难道真的灵？

王子异拿起个手电筒拉着蔡徐坤就往山下跑。摄制组的人都歇了，这会儿听见消息着急忙慌地爬起来扛着机器就追，摄像大哥敬业得鞋子都跑掉了一只，还在追。

 

王子异到了山神石像前就扑通跪倒，声音清脆地让蔡徐坤都担心他的半月板会不会裂开。蔡徐坤还撑着膝盖弯腰拼命喘着大气。  
“我……我说……你也太……着急了……”  
他一句话还没说全，就被王子异拉了一把，膝盖一软也跪在地上，这一声可不比刚才那声逊色。蔡徐坤眉头拧在一起，身子都弓了起来。好你个王子异，公报私仇。

“山神”王子异也喘，咽了咽口水平复了一下，“山神，他口无遮拦，但并无恶意，您大人有大量就放过他吧。”  
王子异看了下蔡徐坤，他似乎还沉浸在膝盖的痛苦里缓不过来，只好抬手扣住他的后脑，跟着着自己往下一按。  
哐——脑门在地上撞出了一声响。  
蔡徐坤挣扎着后仰“王子异你疯了……”  
话还没来得及说完，头又被按了下去，蔡徐坤本能地用手扶住地面撑了一下。  
哐——

他突然意识到一个问题，自己虽然被按着磕头，可自己这脑门都没碰到地上，那这响声是……  
哐——又是一下。

王子异仰起身子，额头间灰黑黑的一片，沾着地上的泥灰，下面隐约透出一点红来。蔡徐坤抬手想去摸，外面的热闹却已经涌了进来。  
大量的灯光随着摄像跑进了庙里，蔡徐坤被闪了一下，闭上了眼睛。

王子异扶他起来，稳了稳气息，转向大家“听说这里的山神很灵，来求一下眼睛快好，没想到庙里晚上太黑，跌了一跤。”这话说得好像方才逃命似的跑下来的人不是他俩。  
说实话，刚才连导演都开始着急了，怕不是两位爷今天闹完这一处生气了要退出逃跑。  
“我的祖宗啊，我求你们了，有事就说啊，把我们吓死了。”

王子异笑了一下“一时兴起，没想太多。”  
好一句一时兴起，今晚上不知道得罪多少人，溜工作人员，这可不是闹着玩的。蔡徐坤顶多算个从犯，还能带着伤博博同情，王子异却是实打实的主谋，今天这事儿莫名其妙透了。

蔡徐坤的小助理冲了进来，对着自家艺人一顿上下乱摸。  
“坤哥，我的坤坤哥，你没事儿吧”语调里甚至带着点哭腔。蔡徐坤内心翻了个白眼，完了，又要来了。

“子异老师，我知道您是着急坤哥的眼睛。但是大晚上的，何必跑那么着急，坤哥眼睛又不好。哪怕是您，在这山路上摔一跤磕着碰着，都该怎么办呀？”  
您的对手登顶了高地，顺便踩了您的脑袋一脚，并给了你两个大耳刮子。

王子异对着助理歉意地鞠了一躬“对不起了，是我突然想到兴起，考虑不周了。”  
一个艺人对着助理鞠躬是什么操作，小助理还在考虑自己要是现在跪下有没有挽回的局面，王子异已经转向了身后的工作人员，又鞠了一躬“实在是辛苦大家了，本来我们就想自己来的，没想到闹出这么大动静，大晚上的，大家都辛苦了。”  
这下弄得现场导演都不好意思起来“子异老师言重了，言重了，我们也是想多采集点素材。”

“大家都早点休息吧，这两天实在是辛苦了。”  
一锤定音。

 

闹了这么一出，蔡徐坤身上那点困顿都被赶没了。再回到床上怎么也睡不着。  
“还在担心吗？眼睛的事情”王子异看他翻来覆去的，就下床蹲到了他的床边，一双眼睛在黑暗里亮若星辰，额间还有隐约的红肿未消。  
蔡徐坤侧过身来。  
“没有。”

 

“那是担心电影的事吗？”  
宁静的夜晚，狭窄的房间，给人一种被温柔包覆的安全感。王子异握住了蔡徐坤的手，轻轻摩拭。

“没有”蔡徐坤没有抽回来，任由他握着，“我在想你的事。”  
“我的？”这个话题显然让王子异有些意外。  
“我在想，你到底在想些什么？我真的看不透。”  
王子异低头笑了一下。  
“我才看不透你在想什么？”他觉得有些累了，想找个东西倚靠，仿佛寻求一个舒服的姿势，那些心里的脆弱柔软才仿佛愿意探出半个脑袋。  
“那就别看了吧。”

“你以为我不想吗？”

这一段对话开始得古怪，结束得也古怪。总之早上蔡徐坤醒来的时候对于王子异和自己躺在一张床上这件事简直觉得不可理喻。他如同经历了一场感情的宿醉，一觉醒来对昨晚的一切都后悔不已。

他开始高速回忆，进行行为评估，然后蔡徐坤才注意到一件事，他和王子异都穿着衣服——他又能看见衣服了。

“子异，子异”蔡徐坤推他。  
王子异少有醒得那么晚的。  
他昨夜看着蔡徐坤一点点开始讲话失去逻辑，有一搭没一搭地沉进梦里。他已经太久没有看过这样的蔡徐坤了，宁静的柔顺的，收起了所有锋利假面，均匀的呼吸。  
直到腿麻到失去知觉，动一下就像无数的针在扎，才不甘心地决定该回去睡了。但蔡徐坤和他的手握在一起，勉强拉开可能会吵醒他。其实都是借口，王子异自己也知道，尤其当自己成功地轻手轻脚躺进他的被窝里，脸和脸之间只剩下半掌距离的时候。王子异清楚地意识到，他对一切，仍心存侥幸。倘若给我机会，侥幸爱你，我一定闭上眼睛，狂奔而去，无论是悬崖还是泥泞，粉身碎骨也要竭尽全力。

 

“嗯？”  
“子异，我能看见了！”蔡徐坤像个重获光明的失明患者，此时也没有心情去追究，或者说从一开始也就不想追究两人昨晚到底发生了什么了。

“是吗？我穿了什么？”  
“黑色T恤，深蓝的运动短裤。诶，你怎么还不信我呢。”

 

整个摄制组都看得出来，蔡徐坤老师今天心情特好，当然，他也确实应该心情好，眼睛上的纱布总算是拿掉了。被束缚得太久了，现在看什么都能觉出点新鲜来，倒也不觉得这上山拍摄的日子清苦了。

只是才轻松了一天，第二天一早摄制组就开始作妖了。  
“什么东西？”蔡徐坤怀疑自己听错了。  
“对，让你互相体验一下对方的辛苦。”  
还在说着呢，王子异就被带上了眼罩，被勒令今天一天的拍摄都不可以拿下来。  
彼时蔡徐坤蒙的医用纱布，走起路来磕磕绊绊，两只手迷茫地探寻，再配上时不时咬着下唇疑惑，透漏出一种弱柳扶风的病态的美感。王子异倒是惨，用的眼罩，毫不透光不说，这外头还是个绿色大眼蛙的样子，和他硬朗的脸放在一起，怎么看怎么滑稽。

蔡徐坤没有偷笑，他直接笑着蹲到了地上。好不容易缓过来站起身，就看见不远处小助理给了他一个坚定的眼神——坤哥，到了你表现的时候了。

当然，这个眼神在王子异第三次摔成狗啃泥的时候化作了绝望。  
“子异，你……没事吧？”  
“没事，是我自己太不小心了。”  
“我自己跨过去就忘了提醒你了。”  
“不要紧，我少走动就好了。”  
“还是，我牵着你吧。”

蔡徐坤的手很凉，王子异握在手里的时候，恨不得捧起来吹口气。  
“你冷吗？要不要加件衣服。”  
“没关系，我体质就这样，你又不是不知道？”  
蔡徐坤话一出口就知道要遭，赶紧笑着哈哈哈过去，说你们当年还老拿这事儿嘲笑我让我多吃点红枣。

 

蔡徐坤感觉今天是来了这村子以后，最辛苦的一天，比淋雨摔一屁股墩那天还要辛苦。他倒在床上一动不动。  
“还好你不是真的看不见了，累死我了。”  
“我要是真瞎了，难道你就不管我了”王子异笑着坐到床上。  
“那可保不齐。”  
“哈，讨厌，连张同情票都不分我。”

“明天是最后一天了，你猜他们又要怎么弄我们？”蔡徐坤急着岔开话题。  
“不知道呗，弄个告别舞会什么的吧。”  
“山村大舞台？”  
王子异笑了“不知道，明天再说吧，你不是说累了，还不休息？”  
“你看，我这种就是劳苦命，真的让我好好做事了，就停不下来。”  
“那么蔡徐坤，接受今天最后一个任务吧。”  
“什么？”他有点诧异，侧头去看王子异。

“做个好梦。”  
“哈，王子异，你很会诶，谁教你的这些土味情话，爆点料呗。”  
“秘密。”

 

两人早上一打开门看见工作人员的阵仗，就知道今天肯定逃不过“最后的惊喜”。

现场导演读起了手卡“你们都知道这村子有一个山神庙，其实它不仅是村子守护神的象征，也是村民们祈求姻缘的地方。在这个村子里流传着一个古老的传说，一对恋人只要在石像前真诚祈愿，叩拜三次，就能缘定三生，恩爱到老。”

蔡徐坤手上的玉米，滚到了地上，他怔怔地转过头去看王子异。脸上写满了“你欠我一个解释”的表情。那天晚上，王子异拉着他可是连磕了三个响头，现在想来，确实像是拜堂啊。  
“咳——”王子异咳嗽了一下，提醒他还在拍摄。

导演继续说着规则“今天有一对本村的情侣要回乡结婚，按照传统文化跪拜山神，你们需要为他们准备一场婚礼。”

“一天？准备婚礼？”蔡徐坤感觉自己听到了笑话，不，从头到尾，自己参加这个综艺就是个笑话。  
“这些是村子传统婚礼必须要准备的一些道具，你们可以找村民帮助。”

“牛角，梳子，红鸡蛋？”王子异读了一遍任务卡。  
“坤坤，什么是红鸡蛋？”  
“就是染红的鸡蛋吧。”  
“为什么要把鸡蛋染红啊？”  
“你去问村长。”

准备东西并不太难，难的是和语言不太通的村民们沟通婚礼流程。  
“恩格牛狗谁新狼呗新酿够……”  
蔡徐坤：……  
“你再给我翻一下。”

王子异：“其实，我也听不太懂。”  
那天送他们鸡的老奶奶正在人群里看热闹，颤颤巍巍站了出来。

她拿起牛角塞到王子异的手上，然后抓着王子异的手递给了蔡徐坤。  
“哦，我知道了，新郎要把牛角送给新娘。”

老奶奶又吧梳子放到了蔡徐坤手上，然后抓着蔡徐坤的手递给王子异。  
“新娘要把梳子送给新郎。”  
“不对不对”蔡徐坤出声反驳。  
“凭什么我代表新娘，而且哪有把梳子送给新郎的，女孩子不是才需要梳子吗？”

“她不是一直以为你是女孩吗？而且女孩子把自己贴身的梳子送给新郎表达爱意，以后让新郎天天给她梳头，也可以理解。”  
“嗨，你有见过我这么高大威武的女孩吗？”  
老奶奶没理他俩的斗嘴，用力掰开红鸡蛋，一人一半塞进他们手里，示意他们快吃。

这下两人脸上的表情都不好看了。  
“坤坤，我们是只染成功了这一个吧？”  
“是。”  
“那……得重新做了吧。”  
“你说我们现在把它合会去，假装无事发生，等下婚礼再假装掰开行不行？”

 

晚饭前，小情侣终于背着大包小包的探亲礼回来了。俩人被捉回各家去换上了早已准备好多时的传统礼服。山神庙里热闹极了，这个宁静古老的村落仿佛一瞬间重新活了过来，发出亘古而久远的心跳声。  
新娘子笑得羞涩，被推着挤到了新郎身边，在村长的主持下，他们郑重地朝着山神三叩首，许下了一生的承诺。那个红鸡蛋被掰开，新郎把带黄的那一半递给了新娘。  
围观的村民爆发出一阵欢呼笑闹。  
王子异问了周边的村民，大致理解了这是表达爱意的一种方式，好的多的那一半，要分给你。

晚上村头的篝火似乎要把整个村子都照亮了。蔡徐坤被拉去跳舞了，他模仿着村民的动作，在人群里笑得肆意。村民合唱的是一首他们叫不出名字的山歌，甚至连歌词在说什么他都分辨不出来，总之很好听，像是永生永世都不会停。

“王子异，你是不是知道，山神庙的故事”蔡徐坤躺在床上，整个人在过分兴奋后渐退的余韵里喘息。  
王子异转身，望向他。  
他们就这么对视着，这一夜，谁也没有再说话。

 

第二天早上，两人整理了本来就不多的行李。  
“那只鸡怎么办？”蔡徐坤望了眼院子。  
“去还给老奶奶吧”王子异走了过去抱起鸡，它也不挣扎，顺从地不像话。  
王子异还在想，怪不得老奶奶都能随便捉住呢，抬眼注意到窝里有个东西。

“坤坤，女孩生蛋了，女孩它生蛋了！”  
蔡徐坤：……  
“我就说还是叫母猪更好听。”

“坤坤，这是它送我们的临别礼物啊。”  
“那它也太偏心了，就下一个蛋，我们不是得打起来。”  
“给你吧。”  
“我不要，我要个蛋干嘛。都是你在喂，你拿去吃吧，家养蛋，养生的。”  
王子异却把鸡蛋塞进蔡徐坤的手里“这只鸡当时人家就是送你的，下的蛋，当然也归你。”

 

蔡徐坤终于又沿着盘山公路颠了起来，不过这次是下山。他手里还握着个鸡蛋，生的。  
“坤哥，这个蛋都不能吃呢吧。”  
“废话，生蛋你吃一个我看看。”  
“那你还握着他干嘛？”  
“热的，暖手。”

 

王子异和蔡徐坤的《二人世界》似乎就此落幕了，那段在山里做村民的日子仿佛就像一个故事。播出第一集的时候蔡徐坤特地去看了，以此提醒自己，不过又一个角色，不要入戏太深。

和MoMo的绯闻终究因为没有其他内容，后劲不足被慢慢遗忘了。现下《Wait》的审核问题也有些松动，经纪人龚姐让他最近不要再活动了，免得弄巧成拙，给上头一点时间。蔡徐坤只能听话地在家赋闲“抠脚”。  
因为《二人世界》的播出，微博上唯粉和CP粉已经吵作一团。蔡徐坤的小号关注了很多CP粉，倒不是他想支持自己的CP，而是因为这几个博主实在是太搞笑了。他每天都能收获很多王子异的表情包。什么“你的男朋友不想和你说话并向你投掷了一只鸡”、“两个男孩一只鸡，生活逍遥不忧虑”、“女孩，你啥时候下蛋？”。

他今天正打开微博，就看见了一张自己远远地站在门口仰头期盼，眼睛却被蒙着纱布的照片，配文是“望不了夫石”，刚好双关了王子异在节目里吃的保健品“忘不了”，蔡徐坤差点笑得从沙发上摔下来。

门铃响了，大半夜的，助理都很少在这时候来。蔡徐坤从猫眼里一看，整个人一哆嗦。他都不敢开门，只打开了门口的通话软件。  
“王子异，你来我家干嘛？你怎么知道我家在这的。”  
“我不仅知道你家在哪儿，我还知道你在里面”他说话有些含糊，显然喝了酒，而且还不少。  
“我不在里面现在谁和你说话呢？你站着别动啊，我联系你助理。”蔡徐坤拿着手机，低头一想，不对啊，我也没有他助理电话。现在这个点，联系龚姐去找王子异经济人的话，会不会太兴师动众了。

“坤，我渴，想喝水”王子异拉了拉领口，感觉下一刻就要靠到门上耍赖倒地了。  
蔡徐坤开了门“快进来吧你。”

 

王子异进了屋，直接就走进客厅，躺到了沙发上。蔡徐坤白了他一眼，给他倒了杯水。

“坤，我不喝冷水。”  
“嗨，给你矫情的，你坤哥家没热水，爱喝不喝”蔡徐坤把杯子从他手上拿了下来，重重放在茶几上。  
“你凶我”王子异嘟起嘴。  
“我还打你呢？”蔡徐坤一巴掌拍在王子异的屁股上“让你当年算计我。”  
“坤坤”王子异拉着他的手，“为什么？为什么要这么对我。”

“诶诶诶，你不要乱说话，我这下就是开玩笑的，我可没真打你”蔡徐坤意识到什么，开始找王子异身上有没有什么录音设备。  
“我明明对你，那么好，为什么？不就是几个代言吗？有那么重要吗？”王子异拉住蔡徐坤的手，强硬地把人拉近。  
“什么代言，王子异，我听不懂，你在说什么？如果你是为了当年的事情来道歉，我可以接受，但是如果你想说一些莫须有的事情的话，我觉得我们之间没有交流的必要了”蔡徐坤冷着脸，拍开捏住自己领口的手。

“莫须有的事情？”王子异坐了起来“哪些事情是莫须有的，你自己心里不清楚吗？！”

“蔡徐坤，我可真佩服你的演技”王子异站了起来。  
“彼此彼此”蔡徐坤退开一步，斜眼看他。

王子异拿起桌上的冷水一饮而尽。  
“我王子异，从来，就没有骗过你”他像是耗尽最后的力气，笑了一下，往门口走去。  
“那你手机里的视频是怎么回事？”蔡徐坤开了口。

他不应该开口的，这件事，应该到此为止，再无瓜葛，最为明智。可惜蔡徐坤忍不住，王子异太奇怪了，奇怪地让他疑惑，更奇怪地让他害怕。  
“什么视频？”  
“你手机拍我的视频，庆功宴，我喝醉了，说了一些奇怪的话。”  
“所以我的手机真的是你拿走的？”  
“你偷拍我，我不过不想这些资料流出去罢了。”

王子异觉得不可理喻“我为什么要把这些资料流出去，蔡徐坤，在你眼里，我就这么不堪吗？”  
“可当年，我的团队确实收到消息了。”  
“什么消息？”

“一个网黑团队说你手上有一段我的视频要曝光，他们还没有拿到内容，但绝对够料。”  
“这都能信，你团队当年是只有三岁吗？”  
“我TM当然不信，可我去看了你的手机，你自己说，拍这种视频什么意思？！”蔡徐坤仿佛又回到了当年那个夜晚，他所信任的，倾慕的，干净的王子异在一瞬间支离破碎，那些残渣崩进了他的眼睛，痛得让人睁不开眼。

“你那天喝醉了”王子异揉了揉太阳穴“我听见你说，喜欢和我在一起。”  
蔡徐坤从未见过王子异哽咽，他永远温柔，也似乎永远不收伤害。以至于此刻，他都不觉得从王子异眼睛里留下来的透明液体应该被称作眼泪，他想抬手去擦，抹掉这些不应该属于王子异的东西。  
“坤坤，我只是，太开心了。我以为，你和我想的，是一样的。”

 

蔡徐坤当年拿到了手机，不再反抗公司的安排。他面对的甚至不是事业和爱情的抉择，他的爱情，早就一败涂地，至少，他是这么以为的。  
既然对方想要下场，蔡徐坤又从未对王子异有过防备，谁知道他手上还有多少东西，这视频又多少备份。他们必须先发制人。  
随后，王子异在剧组“霸凌”蔡徐坤的消息铺天盖地而来，两人好兄弟的形象也就此瓦解。无论采访怎么问，蔡徐坤从未对这个问题进行过回应，相当于是坐实了这个消息。  
团队对于王子异的反应至少做了八个预案，最后却一个都没用上。

王子异那天被围堵在公司楼下，彼时的少年站在镜头前，身子单薄，眼神懵懂，直直地望着前方。记者们以为他要开口了，拥挤着把话筒递得很近。但他最终什么也没有说，他能说什么呢？清者自清？还是要对方拿出实证。他只要澄清一句，就是在驳斥蔡徐坤的不回应。他也不敢联系蔡徐坤，怕听到自己不愿意承认的结局。王子异就这么等着蔡徐坤来找他，却只等来了杳无音讯。  
这个新闻片段，蔡徐坤没有看，他几乎是屏蔽了一切关于王子异的消息。他怕自己后悔，更怕自己不忍心。王子异的毫无回应不是没让他怀疑过缘由，只是事情已经发展到了这一步，谁也没办法回头了，不如就，不要回头。

 

蔡徐坤迎着门铃走到客厅的时候，睡在沙发上的王子异也终于被闹醒了。蔡徐坤开门前的一刻幻想着门外要是挤着十几个记者，今天这事儿不知道还解释不解释地清楚？不过不必怀疑了，这种爆炸式叫醒铃，绝对是出自自家小助理。

“诶呀，坤哥，怎么打你电话也不回，发你消息也不接，急死我了。”  
“什么急事快说？”  
“龚姐说《Wait》的事情有戏！让你做好宣传的准备吧”小助理还在兴奋，眼睛往客厅里一扫，看见了沙发上的一坨东西。  
他恍惚了一下，再定睛一看。  
“卧槽，那个不是王子异！”

“快，大点声，再大点声，把全世界的狗仔都叫来”蔡徐坤歪了歪嘴角。  
助理赶紧进屋，把门关好。

“嗨”沙发上的人支着脑袋，抬手打了个招呼。  
“子异老师好”小助理乖巧地鞠了躬，往蔡徐坤身后挪了一步。

“怎么的？王子异是有吃助理的习惯吗？”  
小助理立刻拉住蔡徐坤，凑到他耳边小声说：“龚姐还要我告诉你，《Wait》国内上映肯定会被剪，但是国外应该能全片，这次能过审后头有势力帮你，她昨晚试探了一下，不出意外，背后应当是王家。她让你有心里准备，指不定对方这次会提什么要求。”

“说完了吗？”  
小助理点了点头。  
“去买早饭吧。”  
“坤哥，你一个人，真的不要紧吗？需要我通知龚姐吗？”  
“我要吃城南那家牛肚包。”  
“坤哥，不要了吧，那家队伍那么长，而且现在早高峰很堵诶。”  
“那我打电话给龚姐说你不想干了。”  
“别啊”小助理怨愤地看了眼王子异，每次遇到他准没好事，“我去还不成嘛。”  
小助理悻悻地走了。

蔡徐坤打开手机，果然涌进来一堆消息。他先回复了龚姐，免得她担心，毕竟蔡徐坤很少有关机的时候。昨天晚上王子异抢了他的手机非要给自己录一段视频当作证据。那句带着醉意的“蔡徐坤我喜欢你”他躲在被窝里看了几十遍都停不下来，他怕自己就这样忍不住看一个通宵，只好咬咬牙关机睡觉。

 

蔡徐坤走到沙发前的时候，王子异已经坐了起来。  
“什么条件？”

他曾经折断过王子异的翅膀，现在这个人，却还在选择托举他。  
“王子异，你想要什么？”

“你曾经说过，我们要一起演出代表这个时代的作品。”  
“至少，我不想让你落空。”  
“就当是我们年少的梦想，你替我一并完成了吧。”  
他说得淡然，像是什么简单的故事。

 

蔡徐坤抬手脱掉了自己的上衣，圆润的肩头迎着晨光像是被涂上了银色的光晕。  
“你想要这个吗？”他跨坐到沙发上，搂住王子异，下巴搁上他的肩膀。

蔡徐坤偏过头，含住了他的耳垂，湿濡的舌尖轻轻一撩。他顺着侧脸，去吻王子异的唇。对方却偏头躲开了。  
蔡徐坤也不恼，指尖顺着他的衬衫领口，一路下滑，眼神黏人地发烫。  
王子异终于转过头来看他“我不是想要这个。”

他不屑于乘人之危，利用蔡徐坤的愧疚和感激。  
蔡徐坤的手已经抚上了他鼓胀的腿间，他凑到王子异的耳边，声音魅惑“你撒谎。”  
“王子异，你骗不了我。你费尽心思，步步为营，就是想要——得到我。”  
最后一个字故意从喉底发出，像极了呻吟。

皮带扣被解开了，王子异的喉结一滚。  
蔡徐坤跪到了地上，拉下王子异内裤的边沿，那坚挺的性器便跳脱出来。蔡徐坤抬眼看了看王子异的眼睛，低头靠近，却被他一手推住了。  
“蔡徐坤，你知不知道自己在干什么？”

蔡徐坤的右手握上性器的底端，开始套弄起来。  
“可是，子异，我好想要”身下的人眼底亮亮的。

王子异手上的力道松了。蔡徐坤低头，埋到了他的腿间。  
湿热的口腔包裹住欲望，王子异的后腰像是窜过一阵电流，他仰起头低喘，手牢牢地抓住了沙发靠背。蔡徐坤还在吞吐着，舌尖掠夺扫过每一寸，王子异低头，望着他的发顶，眼神里都是蓬勃的欲望。  
谁愿意忍谁忍吧，反正他是忍不了了。他右手扣住蔡徐坤的后脑，用力一按，下身一个挺腰，把性器送到了最深处。顶端的敏感触到了软肉，蒸腾出没顶的快感，沿着脊柱一路上蹿。他松开点力，好让人退开一些，然后再如法炮制，一次次把自己的性器肆虐进口腔深处。  
蔡徐坤扶着沙发，喉咙口一直被顶弄，发出轻哼的抱怨。这种被侵占的感觉，太难受了，但他强忍着没有抗拒，顺从地接纳。

王子异把人拉起来的时候，蔡徐坤的眼睛湿漉漉的，因为并不轻松的口交，沾满了生理性的泪水。他眼眉低垂，乖顺地不像话，更加催生出让人蹂躏摧毁的欲望。王子异吻上他的唇，左手托住他的臀，戏谑地摸了起来。  
“你说，想要的。”  
掌心的温度隔着裤子热了进来，蔡徐坤勾住王子异的脖子，点了点头，加深了这个吻。

 

蔡徐坤的背脊中间凹陷的弧度很好看，王子异的手敷在上面游走。他的皮肤很白，腰身甚至可以说是消瘦，王子异的手向两边一滑，几乎可以全然握住。他的腿间大开着，承纳着巨大的性器。年少时光的求而不得在自己身下婉转呻吟，王子异觉得他往后余生哪儿都不想去了，他要把蔡徐坤钉在这张床上，从此喉间只会发出满足而放浪的叫声。  
“子异，啊……子异……慢点……太……深了……”  
对，就像这样。王子异又重重地撞向深处。  
“嗯……子异……”蔡徐坤攥紧了床单。

“坤坤”王子异身下的动作没有停，俯下身子凑到蔡徐坤的耳边。  
“说喜欢我，好不好，坤坤，说喜欢我，我好想听。”

“嗯……啊……子异”蔡徐坤被磨得眼神都开始失焦“我喜欢你，我喜欢你的。”

 

王子异躺在床上，想要抽一支烟。他为蔡徐坤喝了酒，喝了冷水，现在居然想要抽烟。王子异低头看了看怀里睡着的人，真是一切失控的源头，这种感觉太糟了。

 

小助理不耐烦地用门铃演奏了一首《Merry Christmas》之后，发现来开门的竟然是王子异。

我天，浴袍，真空？！太不正常了！  
“子……子异老师，我坤哥呢？”  
“休息了。”  
“这不是刚起吗？”  
“他想睡我不敢拦，要不你自己叫醒他问问。”  
“诶诶诶，不了不了”蔡徐坤的起床气他可惹不起，“那麻烦子异老师帮我把这个牛肚包给他。”

“你就买了一份？我们两个人。”  
“这个……”  
“这样吧，你下来楼再去买一份白粥上来。”

砰——门又在眼前关上了。  
我，什么时候变成你们两个的助理了啊。小助理绝望地下楼了，盘算着什么时候向龚姐提涨工资的事情。

 

蔡徐坤电影的首映活动，王子异出席了。他们之间的关系，两人都没开口去界定。蔡徐坤觉得电影的审核既然有他一份力，于情于理都应该发份邀请。两人太久没有在手机上联络，蔡徐坤发消息的时候几乎是一个字一个字在斟酌。  
“好”王子异倒是回复地爽快。

网上《二人世界》正在热播，这波操作让全网CP粉几近晕厥。直播互动几乎卡顿成JPG。  
“很感谢电影的制作团队，创作出这么美好的作品让我来演绎。感谢我的粉丝一直相信我支持我。最后，也要感谢和我一起追梦的挚友，希望我们少年的梦想能够成真。请大家多多支持《Wait》。”

 

一场内幕交易使蔡徐坤与舞台剧的主演位置失之交臂。他依旧每日练习，从日出到日暮，挥洒汗水，把自己的技巧臻于完美。出租房里漏水的管道，面包店里孩子的喧闹，剧院门口的花开了。这一切似乎都与他不再有关。他生而为了那个舞台，痴迷着灯光的色彩。  
终于有一天，主演被他关进那破败出租房逼仄的卫生间里。舞台上的蔡徐坤光芒万丈，一切只有黑与白，每一个动作都完美，是沉淀了千百次的绽放。  
音乐骤停的那一刻，他倒在舞台上，身上插着一把尖刀，漫延的血是唯一的色彩，伴随着观众雷动的掌声，灯光熄灭。他为舞台生，亦为舞台死。电影的最后，画面切回了那个狭小的出租屋里的洗手间，蔡徐坤躺在浴缸里，漫出的水全被血浸红了。小小的百叶窗里照进来夕阳的暖光，落在他的眼睛上，他耳边听见了管道漏水的声音，孩子们在面包房里闹着。他笑了，然后，安静地闭上了眼睛。剧院门口的花开了。

 

王子异一身的战栗，转头去看坐在他身侧的蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤依旧望着屏幕，眼睛亮亮的，闪着泪光。良久，才侧过头来看他。  
他们之间没有对话，因为现场的掌声太盛了，所有的镜头又重新对准了蔡徐坤。他站了起来，转过身，向大家鞠了一躬表示感谢。

 

朋友们纷纷走了过来，拥抱他，向他祝贺。他就像被圣光环绕着，不，他就是圣光本身，耀眼而让人不敢凝望。蔡徐坤一一回应了朋友，然后越过了围拢了人群，拥抱了王子异。

“谢谢。”

“这可是你抱的我，别说我蹭你热度”王子异调笑。  
“子异啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“今晚我等你。”

 

蔡徐坤回到家的时候，已经是深夜了，他洗了个澡，坐在床上发懵。门铃，什么时候会再响起来？他拿起手机给王子异发了消息。  
——“？”  
——“太晚了，不过去了。”  
蔡徐坤往后一仰，在床上瘫成个大字。他侧身揪住被子，上面还残留着王子异的味道。

 

王子异再见到蔡徐坤，已经是两个月后了。那人又瘦了一圈，有一撮发尖翘着，王子异很想伸手替他按下去。  
“子异，我们谈一谈。”  
“有事就打我电话嘛，怎么直接跑过来了，万一我不在家呢？”王子异笑得客气而疏离，把人请进屋里。  
“我查了你的行程，如果你不在家，那我就等着。”

王子异的房子没有什么特殊的装饰，布置得很简单，好像下一刻拎起行李箱就能走人。  
“水还是牛奶？”  
“有可乐吗？”蔡徐坤挑眉。  
“有。”  
“给谁留的？”他敢肯定，王子异自己是不喝的。  
“谁都可以，你不就正赶上了吗？”  
“不喝了，我喝水。”  
“好。”

是温水，暖手。  
蔡徐坤把文件放在茶几上。  
“这个剧本你看一下，我演男二，男一的角色你考虑考虑？”  
王子异坐下了，没有去拿那份文件。  
“这种事，你应该先找我经济人啊。”  
“子异，你能不能，先看一下？”他眼里有一种急切的呼之欲出的激动。  
“好的，之后我会看的，还有其他什么事吗？”  
“现在就看。”  
“蔡徐坤，我们不过上了次床而已，我希望你不要把事情搞得太复杂了。”

蔡徐坤掏出了自己的手机，开始播放那一段短暂的视频。  
——“王子异，你干嘛，手机还我。”  
——“你给我，你不是怕我骗你嘛，你听着，蔡徐坤，我喜欢你。”  
视频戛然而止。  
王子异笑了一下“原来我喝醉了这么可爱啊，怎么了？是想威胁我吗？”  
蔡徐坤拿起手机，删除了这段视频。  
“删掉了，我也没有同步备份。”  
他看着王子异“现在，可以看剧本了吗？”  
王子异依旧坐在那里，没有动。

蔡徐坤叹了口气，侧身跪坐到王子异的身上，脱掉了上衣。  
“做完能不能看？”  
王子异抬起头，眯起眼睛“你这样求过多少人？”  
蔡徐坤的吻已经落了下来“那你又请多少人喝过家里的可乐？”

 

蔡徐坤躺在床上发呆，心里惦记着王子异的床单真舒服，要不要问他什么牌子，让自己助理也去买一套来。  
王子异已经坐在床上翻起了剧本，他此刻又想抽烟了，那种成瘾的牵扯感，胸口很闷。

看见剧本的题目是《山神》的时候，他就有了隐隐的预感。等到彻底读完，那种窒息感扼地他几乎说不出话来。这是他和蔡徐坤的故事，被揉碎重塑，隐藏进两个普通少年的人生里，只是结局，他们伴随着一场泥石流，永远地安睡在山的怀抱里。  
“我接不了。”  
“为什么？”蔡徐坤搂住王子异的腰，语气带着撒娇。  
“最后太沉重了，我演不出这种感觉。”  
“子异，你可以的”蔡徐坤撑起身子，盯着他的眼睛，薄被因为他的动作滑落到了腰际。  
他伸出手指，点在王子异的眉间“你这里，恨我”，然后手指一路下滑，抵上他的左胸口，“这里，又爱我。”

王子异翻身把人压回了床上。  
“导演是谁？”  
“我，处女作。”  
“那我的片酬呢？”  
蔡徐坤勾上他的脖子“你开。”

“钱我不缺，我要你”王子异凑到他耳边“拍摄的每一天，我都要。”  
这块疤在他心里痒得太久了，王子异决定，这次一定要连根拔起。

 

蔡徐坤自导自演新作，王子异零片酬出演支持——微博消息当天就爆了，堪比谁家结婚和分手。  
然而这事件的两位主角，此时已经窝进了山沟沟里。这次拍摄的安排，是先把后半段一群少年进山采风的结局先完成，然后再去拍校园的部分，这样刚好利用了山上初春的萧瑟，和校园里初夏的阳光。

这次，王子异的助理终于被带来了。小王助理和小蔡助理也进行了一次世纪会面。  
小蔡助理：“话说上次拍《二人世界》你怎么没跟来啊？”  
小王助理：“因为子异哥说这种体验综艺，助理跟着就没意思了。”  
小蔡助理：“怎么就没意思了？我替你干了多少活你知道吗？”

蔡徐坤：“你俩嘀咕什么呢？”  
小蔡助理：“坤哥，你不必插手，我们助理界有助理界的解决方式。”  
蔡徐坤：“我是想问，我的咖啡呢？”  
小王助理：“徐坤老师，这是红豆薏仁水，我特意准备了两份，一份给您。您是导演很辛苦，还要上镜，这个可以帮忙去水肿。”  
蔡徐坤接过保温杯，看了眼自己助理“你看看，多学着点。”  
小蔡助理：！！！

电影拍摄的进程很不顺，蔡徐坤是第一次做导演，尽管有有经验的副导和执行导演辅助他，还是花了好一些日子来适应。王子异这头就更糟了，他从未出演过电影，再加上一直进入不了角色，戏不停地过不了，整个人都泛着焦虑。  
王子异的档期并不宽裕，他是推掉了一个电视剧来的，但后面的戏不好再一直推了。蔡徐坤感觉每天晚上，王子异做的时候都开始带着股狠劲。他揉了揉后腰，心里啐了一句，什么零片酬出演，导演我这屁股亏大发了。  
这天晚上下了戏，蔡徐坤索性带着王子异离开剧组，散心去了。

山上没有路灯，车子开着开车就到了一个断头路上。  
“坤坤，你还记得怎么回去吗？”王子异依旧务实地很。  
“诶呀，散心嘛，你还考虑这个？”  
“总不能把人，散丢了吧。”  
“丢不了”蔡徐坤打开了天窗。

没有城市的光，天黑得意外干净，布着透亮的星光。  
蔡徐坤伸出手去，好像就能抓住星星。山风格外地冷，王子异看着他的鼻尖和指尖慢慢地变红了。他捞过蔡徐坤的手贴到脸上。  
蔡徐坤看着他，指尖微微动了一下。  
“子异。”  
“嗯？”  
“对不起。”  
蔡徐坤甚至笑了一下“我以前啊，什么都想要，觉得什么都可以是我的。可惜，这么多年了，只有这些故事是真的。不对，这些故事也都是假的，但只有他们真实地存在着，听我的心。子异，我只有在故事里，才真正地自由，可以，演一次自己。”  
王子异不知道现在和他讲话的是故事里的角色，还是导演，亦或是蔡徐坤自己。

“蔡徐坤，是你遗弃了我。”  
“不，子异，我是遗弃了我自己。”

 

“子异，救救我。帮我一起，把他找回来。”  
蔡徐坤的指尖是凉的，鼻尖是凉的，唇尖也是凉的，但他的心却异常地热，像此刻的呻吟一样滚烫。

 

王子异醒来的时候蔡徐坤不在身上，他猛地从后座上弹了起来，然后透过挡风玻璃，看见了车头上的蔡徐坤。他裹着黑色的羽绒服，缩着脖子，抱着膝盖，坐在引擎盖上。  
王子异去捂他冻红了的耳朵，亲了亲他的鼻尖“不冷吗？”  
蔡徐坤扬了扬下巴“子异，看，日出了。”  
金色的太阳在连绵的青山间探出了一点，天地便都是它的。

 

最后一天山上的拍摄动用了大量的运输车，倾斜而下的泥浆溅得小蔡助理脸上都是泥点子。小王助理叹了口气，从包里拿出一张湿巾纸递给他。  
蔡徐坤和王子异艰难地从泥浆里爬了出来，工作人员赶紧递上水先冲干净脸上的脏污。蔡徐坤随意抹了把脸，走到了监视器前回看镜头。所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
“请注意倒车，请注意倒车，请注意倒车——”运输车不合时宜地卖了个萌。  
已经有人开始憋笑了，蔡徐坤还盯得专注。

“好，过！”  
一片欢呼。

总导演还来不及接收大家的祝贺，转过身，吐了。  
工作人员立刻围了过来，包括一身连泥带水还没清理干净的王子异。  
“导演。”   
“导演，你怎么了？”  
“坤哥！”

“坤坤，你怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤摆了摆手表示自己没事“大概……有点过敏了，这个泥浆。”

 

出了山，导演兼主演过敏发烧了，剧组也就趁着换场，放了三天假。这三天假期里，王子异倒是一刻都没有离身。  
“哥哥，不工作，你也不能拿片酬吧”蔡徐坤声音有点哑。  
“我动你了吗？”王子异弹了一下他的额头，“免费护工还嫌弃啊。”  
“嫌弃”蔡徐坤用滚烫的嘴唇去蹭他，“嫌你撩人。”  
休息了三天，蔡徐坤彻底待不住了，《山神》在一所大学里开始了接下去的拍摄。

两人换上了白衬衫，骑上自行车，在林荫道上投下的影子都充满了少年感。  
这段戏拍得格外地顺畅，两人就像是回到了十年前。他们一无所有，却也拥有一切。少年是光，他们永不停留。

等到《山神》进入宣传期，已经是几个月之后的事了。蔡徐坤的《Wait》在国外拿了奖，而王子异新的电视剧也开播了。两家唯粉是撕到昏天暗地，CP粉却是彻底躺平了，毕竟吃糖太多，有时候也是一种烦恼。甚至已经有声音说他俩营业太过，一天到晚CP炒作。

王子异和蔡徐坤都没有对这件事进行过多的回应，口径官方地可以“请大家多多关注作品。”

 

上了车，王子异替蔡徐坤整理了一下领带“紧张吗？”  
这次金蛋奖《山神》拿了不少提名，蔡徐坤初当导演就有了这样成绩，说不紧张是假的。  
“我怕我包揽了，你什么都没有，到时候多尴尬呀”蔡徐坤闹他。  
《山神》是双男主，这次两人都提名了今年的最佳男主角。

“我怕什么？到时候就说你们都不给我发工资，免费演出就只有这种水平了”王子异亲了一下他的侧脸。

 

红毯上快门声响成一片。两人的西装是成套的，蔡徐坤领子上插了一个墨绿色小领带的装饰，和王子异的领带一模一样。而王子异黑色西装的袖口，有一个金色的刺绣，过于潦草，粉丝分析了半天也不敢肯定是“love”还是“kun”，不过无论是哪种，都很好磕就对了。

 

“接下去，就到重头戏了。”  
“诶，对，最佳男主角要来了。”  
“这次的提名有意思了，四个人里，《山神》揽了一半。”  
“诶，我建议啊，下次大家都可以去拍点多男主的电影，这样希望也大啊，谁拿不是拿？”主持人开着玩笑。  
台下的嘉宾和观众都笑了起来，镜头集中在并排坐着的王子异和蔡徐坤身上。  
屏幕里播放了各个候选人的精彩演出片段，他俩的几乎重叠在一起，仿佛隔空对话。

“好，现在，我已经拿到名单了。哦？你来宣布吧。”  
王子异握住了蔡徐坤的手。  
“今年的最佳男演员是——”主持人故意拖长了声音，“让我们恭喜：蔡徐坤。”

王子异看向他，高兴地拍了拍他的手背。  
蔡徐坤站了起来，拥抱了王子异。  
身边的人纷纷起立鼓掌祝贺。

王子异看着蔡徐坤向台上走去，他猛然间觉得这一切如此熟悉，就好像曾经在哪里发生过。他鼓着掌，心里充盈着骄傲和喜悦，他好像又变成了一个少年，一切才刚刚开始，他们一无所有，却也拥有一切。

“非常感谢各位评委的认可”蔡徐坤拿着奖杯鞠了个躬“也非常感谢一直支持我的粉丝、家人，和辛苦的工作人员。当然，在这里，我要特别感谢我的好朋友——王子异。”  
台下已经有按捺不住的尖叫声了，王子异甚至听见有人说：“我天，他们不是要公开了吧。”  
他无奈地低头笑了一下。

“是他的零片酬演出，和认真负责的工作态度，才让这个作品有了今天的样子，谢谢。”

“诶诶诶”主持人走过来第一句话就是打趣，“你这拿的是最佳男主角，怎么说话像拿了个最佳导演奖似的。”  
台下的人笑成一片。  
“我说，你和王子异一起合作，最后你拿了最佳男主角，他没有，你们这样会不会有矛盾啊？”  
这问题问得犀利又有趣。

蔡徐坤笑了“会有吧，但是没办法，我也不能把女主角交给他演，只能多请他吃两次火锅赔罪了。”  
王子异笑得大声，鼓掌鼓得更大声。这张截图日后作为他本人是自己第一泥塑头头的证据被挂上了微博。

蔡徐坤下了台，坐回了位置上。  
“子异，家里得弄个柜子，以后这种东西肯定越来越多”他压低了声音。  
“那就弄两个，你一个我一个。”  
“别，那我要是柜子里奖比你多太多，那多尴尬呀。”

 

“现在，我们要宣布的是，最佳新人奖，提名的有：……”  
台上的颁奖还在继续，蔡徐坤的心又跟着吊了起来，最佳新人奖，王子异也有提名。  
“别担心”他拍了拍蔡徐坤肩膀让他放松。  
其实王子异自己也紧张，谁不希望得到认可，在自己热爱的领域。他这一趟，已经走了太久了。

 

“让我们恭喜——蔡徐坤”主持人话一出口，台下的人都愣了，“他导演的《山神》，又揽下一个奖杯，掌声送给今年的最佳新人：王子异。”  
蔡徐坤扯着王子异的手臂，差点把他西装拉开，脸上的激动让人都担心下一刻他手中的奖杯会戳到王子异脸上去。

“子异，我就知道，你可以的”两人拥抱。  
“嗯”王子异在他耳边说“咱家里是得安个大点的柜子了。”  
他笑着上台了，蔡徐坤才意识到他在说什么，眼睛里酸成一片。

 

王子异鞠躬，接过奖杯。  
“非常感谢评委对我的认可，感谢我的家人和粉丝这些年对我不离不弃的支持”王子异顿了一下“想必接下去，大家也知道我要感谢谁了。”  
大屏上的画面直接切向了蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤抵着嘴笑了。  
“感谢《山神》的导演，给了我这次机会。虽然我有太多的地方需要进步，需要努力，但是我会一直追赶着我们曾经的梦想——‘演出代表这个时代的作品’。蔡徐坤，谢谢你。”

王子异一直盯着蔡徐坤的方向，说完有点紧张，差点直接下了台。  
“诶，等等等等”主持人留住他，“这还没采访呢就着急走，家里是忘了关火还是晒着衣服啊？”

王子异捂嘴笑了下，赶紧退回来“不好意思，新人嘛，有点紧张。”  
“对对对，我和你们说，子异可是个特别努力的新人演员，你们的副导和我熟。说是那时候一开始找不到状态，几乎是天天晚上到总导演房间里钻研这个剧本啊，特别敬业。”  
“是吗？”另一个主持人假装疑惑，“蔡徐坤导演都和你说什么了？”

“最佳男演员传授经验，新人当然要虚心讨教了”王子异也不慌，“导演说，虽然我没有片酬，但保证让我拿奖，拿不到，就赔火锅吃。”  
主持人朝着台下喊：“诶呀，蔡徐坤导演，您就这么给演员画大饼？”  
台下的蔡徐坤笑着连连点头。  
“那两位以后还会有合作吗？”

王子异看了眼台下“那就要看蔡徐坤导演肯不肯赏脸了，反正我片酬已经摆在那里了。”

蔡徐坤的耳尖都红了，已经有人把话筒递到了台下，大家都在等着他的回应。  
他拿起话筒，顿了顿，抬头“保持这个片酬的话——我愿意。”

台上台下，两人相视一笑。  
一如当时少年。


End file.
